Downsizing Fractions
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Think how hard it is for Charlie to lower his level of math skills for Don and his team. How hard could it be to level it down to a fourteen year old girls level?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or anything else. EXCEPT Alexa Curtis. She's mine hands off.  
Yes i realize that the Eppes are Jewish but i did not remember this when i wrote this fic. But i needed the connection so just flow with me here**

_**1 genius**_

_**1 teenager**_

_**2 ipods**_

_**750 gigabits. **_

Charlie Eppes stared at the chalkboard in front of him. It just didn't make sense. It didn't seem to fit. With one arm up to his chest his elbow resting on it he made his hand into a fist and propped his head on it. He stepped back and reread his work. His brow was raised up before dropping down only to be scrunched up again. He could feel a major headache coming on.

"Charlie?!" Alan called.

"Yeah?!" Charlie distantly replied.

"Could you take out the trash?!"

"Um…sure." Maybe if he got some fresh air it could help clear head a bit.

* * *

Charlie threw the trash into the big brown plastic bin in the backyard. Stepping away from the smelly bin he took a deep breath. Suddenly a small continuous thumping noise caught his attention. 

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Charlie followed his ear to the source of the mysterious thumping noise. Looking over the small green hedge Charlie saw a young fourteen year old girl slowly dropping her head on the wood picnic table. Every time her head hit the table her layered black brown hair would bounce up a bit. In front of her were a big covered book, several papers, and a spiral. Out of curiosity Charlie slowly etched into the yard.

"Um…Alexa?!" Charlie asked.

"Hi Charlie." She mumbled without looking up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to see if I can make a dent in the wood if I bang my head hard enough."

"Why?!" Charlie slowly drew out the word. Finally Alexa looked up at him.

"You want to know why…I'm stressed out, have the cramps from hell, tired, hungry, WITHOUT COFFEE, bored out of my mind, have a major headache, and have been doing this math for a freaking two hours. I give up!" She rambled. She threw her pencil down and dropped her heads on her arms before banging her head again. Suddenly she stopped. "Sorry." And then the banging of her head continued.

"Well…I guess I could…help." Charlie sat down nest to her and looked at the textbook. The title read 'Chapter 25 Review' The first five were to see which fraction was greater. "O this is simple math…" Charlie took a piece of paper and began to scribble down equations all the while explaining it too her. He was starting to get so excited. Charlie had spent hours on the equations in the garage for Don it felt so good to get a fresh start. He was just about to start on the algorithm when he stole a glance at his young neighbor. Alexa had one eyebrow up with her mouth hanging open as she stared down at the paper. She looked up at him before blinking several times.

"OK…to complex…right." He began to erase the problems a bit before giving up and getting a new paper. He began going off on the level of math he used to explain to Don and his team before Alexa stopped him once again.

"Wait…WHAT?!" She asked. Charlie sighed deeply before trying to think of another example. He looked and saw a pink nano ipod lying on the table. He grabbed it and pulled up a piece of paper.

"Ok you're ipod is a four gigabit meaning it hold up to 500 songs. Currently you have 189 songs. My ipod," Charlie pulled out his ipod. "Is a two gigabit so it holds up to 250 songs. Right now I have exactly 147 songs. So the fractions are going to be?"

"189/500 and 147/250." Alexa answered.

"Yeah. Now cross multiply." He handed her the paper and pencil.

"Ugh…Big numbers…500 times 189…94500." Alexa mumbled as she wrote down the problems. She didn't notice Charlie gapping at the two ipods, silently watching as the invisible numbers and variables filled in.

"36750…so 189/500 is the larger fraction…right?!"

"Right…hey can I borrow this for a moment?" Charlie asked as he started getting up.

"Sure." Alexa shrugged. Charlie stepped over to the side pulling out his cell phone. He pressed on 'Don' and listened until he heard the all to familiar,

"Don Eppes."

"Hey Don I might have just figured out how he's doing it…or how he's going to do it. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Ok, that's great Charlie. Thanks."

* * *

Don looked up to see his brother practically run out of the elevator. 

"Hey Charlie…" He began before he heard a loud excited squeal.

"DON!" Don saw a short fourteen year old girl run past Charlie and straight to Don.

"Hey kiddo what are you doing here?!" Don smiled as Alexa hugged him around the middle.

Megan and Colby watched as a young girl ran up to Don and tackled him with one big hug. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a gray tank top. Over her shoulder was a worn messenger bag. Her long black brown covered part of his face.

"Apparently I helped somehow." The teenager shrugged.

"Cool cool." Don nodded.

"Where have you been?! You go MIA for like ever and then when you stop by Charlie's I get nothing." She sighed brushing away part of her bangs to the side. Her big hazel eyes stared up at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry ok I had work!"

"My therapist will need to hear about this." She teased.

"Yeah well yours and mine can have lunch sometimes. It's a miracle I'm not locked up somewhere after being around you so much." Don laughed. Alexa stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly the tune of 'Into the Night' filled the air. Alexa pulled from her back pocket a small cell phone. She read the text and smiled to herself. Don seeing this snatched the phone from her.

"Who's this?! SAM?! Who's Sam?! This better not be a boyfriend." Don read the text. Alexa went to snatch the phone from him but he raised it out of her reach. "Does he know the pledge?!"

"And what pledge might that be exactly?!" Megan asked as she walked over.

"O hey guys. This is my neighbor Alexa Curtis. This is Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, and David Sinclair."

"And that pledge is something you neurotic boss had me agree to when I was nine!"

"Hey you seemed fine with it."

"I was NINE!"

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on say it or I'm texting this _Sam."_ Alexa rolled her eyes before sighing.

"If any boy touches my ass kick theirs. If any boy hurts me remind them that I have an over protective, over bearing, paranoid godfather who will shoot them with ten seconds and they'll be dead before they hit the ground." Alexa smirked as she added a few words.

"Yeah whatever smartass. Now what did you and Charlie find?!" Don asked handing her cell phone back.

"Well actually…" Charlie began. As the group walked into the war room Charlie went over to the white board and began writing out the equations. Finally Don had to stop Charlie but he was to lost in his excited rant. Finally Alexa grabbed the dry eraser and threw it at the back of his head.

"CHARLIE! You're doing it again!" She groaned. Charlie grimaced as he turned around to the group; hand on his brown curly hair.

"Sorry."

"What Charlie is trying to say…think about an ipod…" Alexa began to explain.

**A/N: SO what do you think?! remember this is my first Numb3rs so let me know what you honestly think. Clapp for me though cus i thought of this during math class and then wrote it in religion MAHAHAHAHAHA. lol. OK review**


End file.
